


Don't tell dad!

by catdemonakatsukigirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/M, Gen, Kankri has messed up his life, Karkat is trying to not make a mess of his and he tries to help Kankri, M/M, Other relationships that will be included are some type of Karkat ships, They keep secrets from Signless|Sufferer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdemonakatsukigirl/pseuds/catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets and teenagers mix together like gunpowder and dynamite, and especially with the Vantas Brothers. Kankri Vantas is 19 and he can't hold a job and is currently messing up his school career. Karkat is 15 and has his own school problems and relationship messes. They band together and keep their mistakes away from the eyes of their father.<br/>What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't tell dad!

**Author's Note:**

> I am now Kankri...no seriously, I just got fired form I job for saying something that I have NO MEMORY of saying! I haven't told my mom and I have by Saturday to figure it out...yeah I could use a sibling like Karkat right now! ...or a Cronus...

Despite everything that had happened today to Karkat, it decided to throw another horrible thing at him.

“Why are you home? Shouldn’t you be at work?” He asked Kankri as he set his school bag down on the kitchen counter.

“Karkat! You’re home early, what a nice surprise!” Kankri coughed, “I was just handing off to work!”

Karkat glances at the calendar and then the microwave clock, “You were supposed to be there two and a half hours ago. Did you lose your job?”

Kankri bit his lip, “Please don’t tell father?”

Karkat raises an eyebrow, “What did you do?”

“I said something that I shouldn’t have said.”

“Anyway for you to beg for your job back?”

“…No.”

Karkat took in a shaky breathe, “Well fuck, I guess I can keep it a secret for now.”

They stare at the floor for a moment, Kankri is the first one to break the silence, “Karkat why are you home early, don’t you have a meet today?”

Karkat rolls his eyes, “It got canceled because some douchebag decided to blow up the lab. So now all the science classes are moved to other places while it gets fixed. Where do you plan on going to avoid dad?”

“Cronus.”

“Of course,” Karkat grits out, “I guess you should get going then. I have homework to do.”

Kankri nodded and ran out of the house, leaving Karkat by himself. He lets out a sigh as he pulls out his math notebook, “Idiot.”


End file.
